


do you love me?

by LexiiAngel_humanoid



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiiAngel_humanoid/pseuds/LexiiAngel_humanoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill can't sleep knowing he has something on his chest</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom soo enjoy

Bill tosses and turns in is older brother Tom's bed. He sits up and Tom wakes up sensing his baby brother's uneasing tension. "BiBi, are you alright? Whats on your mind?" Tom asked with a worried tone. Bill looked at him."Tom, I love you." Bill replied. "I know. I love you too. Your my baby brother." Tom said. "No, more than a brother." Bill said quietly. Tom looked at him. "How much more?" Tom asked. "I love you like a....like a lover.." Bill answered. "Really?" Tom asked with his eyebrows up. Bill nodded his head. Tom smiled at Bill warmly with a look of relief. "I love you too." Tom said. Bill sighed fustrated. "I don't mean like a brother." Bill reminded him. "Me neither." Tom said as he looked at Bill. Bill looked over at him as he leaned in for a kiss. Tom kissed him passionately and slowly, coming up for air a few hours later. "I lovevyou, Tomi." Bill said as he held on to Tom. "I love you too, Bill." Tom replied back before they both fell asleep, with Bill in his brother's arms.


End file.
